


I Used To Wander Lonely As A Cloud Until I Met You

by Lowiiie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU-modern settings, Artist Clarke, Clexa, Dapper Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Ireland, London, Love at First Sight, Writer Lexa, all the clexa fandom tropes, frat boy clarke (mentioned), frienships, it's an homage really, lexamy bromance, lexark, lots of easter eggs, pure clexa love, squid - Freeform, studies aborad, womanizer lexa (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowiiie/pseuds/Lowiiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a girl in a library...That's how every story start right? Well this is the tale of Clarke and Lexa. How they met and fell in love, and more.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	I Used To Wander Lonely As A Cloud Until I Met You

  **CHAPTER 1**

**The Story of How We Met**

 

* * *

 

The evening was pleasant in the warmth of a late Indian summer. September was already running towards its end but the weather had graced Europe with a mild heat wave since the beginning of the month. None would dare to complain, as England wasn’t known for its dry weather, so it was with a light giddiness in their gait that the two couples walked in the streets surrounding Covent Garden, the air filled with the sound of buskers, to reach the little quaint restaurant where a reservation awaited them.

 

Trigeda wasn’t a hole in the wall per say but the place, though small in size and barely recognizable on the outside, had its charms. Dim light. Intimate atmosphere. Not too crowded despite its location. A perfect venue to have a gourmet meal and proper conversations with friends and loved ones. The right place for a low-key early birthday celebration.

 

Clarke and Lexa were facing Elyza and Alicia at a table in the back room. Wood and metal made up the furniture and mixed well with the old bricks and wooden floor of the building. It had this homey feeling Lexa searched for when she wanted to spend a certain amount of time in the same place, like the leather oxford couch at her favorite coffee shop with a hard covered book in her hands or sitting by a bonfire covered with a thick blanket while Clarke was snuggling in her arms. This restaurant had the same vibe and that put the two couples rapidly at ease. Not like they were nervous – they’d known each other for quite some time now (Alicia and Lexa had met 6 years ago at the yearly fall presentation event where new staff additions were introduced and upcoming book releases announced) – but they hadn’t caught up in a while, even though Alicia and Lexa worked at the same publishing house (Bloomsbury didn’t employ millions of people but working in different divisions meant less interactions). And Clarke still felt guilty for ditching their friends when they had flown to London in the morning as a surprise for her 30th birthday. They had assured her they were tired from their travels anyway, so no need to cancel her plans. Clarke had relented and let Lexa drag her out to the waiting cab.

 

Alicia worked in sales and marketing, and her partner Elyza was an executive producer at the UK branch of Warner Bros at Leavesden studios. They met when they both started several years ago and bonded over their connection to the Harry Potter world. Despite their long relationship (about as long as Clarke and Lexa’s) and Alicia having asked Elyza many times to marry her, Elyza wanted to wait to tie the knot until the Heda bill for a better LGBTQ+ representation and handling in the television and movie industry was passed.

They had bonded with the all American couple after that work event and helped Clarke and Lexa get acquainted with London. Taking the bus, driving on the left side of the road and navigating the tube can be tricky at first.

 

Once they were settled and orders taken, they talked about what happened within each couple since they last met, the four women being really busy in their work and everyday life. Another bottle of wine and the main course was served when Lexa revealed that she might have a fast promotion from junior editor to senior while putting the finishing touches to the final draft of her very own first novel (if you asked her what it was about she would say it was a futuristic world building dystopian sci-fi novel set in the future after 90% of earth population has been annihilated. If you asked her to tell you more because it peaked your interest while remaining quite vague, she’d answer to wait and read the book.) Alicia offered her services as her PR because Lexa lacked skills when it came to selling her own work. Lexa pouted when Clarke agreed and they all laughed at her childish reaction. They talked about their new flat between Hyde Park and Kensington. How it changed from living in artsy Camden. Clarke missed the colorful buildings and the proximity of the food market, especially on lazy sunny Sundays.

Alicia and Lexa talked about their publishing house some more before turning the subject back to Clarke’s announcement. A perfect gift for the birthday girl.

 

“I heard you were given your own room to curate. Aren’t you anxious?” Alicia opened the topic.

 

“I’m terrified. If I screw this up, I can say goodbye to the Tate.” Clarke answered earnestly.

 

“You’ll do fine love. The Moma man wouldn’t have recommended you if he didn’t think you were capable of handling those brit exhibitions.” Lexa assured with pride.

 

“Moma man?” Elyza perks at that, like it was some big inside joke that hadn’t been uncovered yet. Which it was. Lexa never talked about him and Clarke had no need to bring him up, usually.

 

“That’s how Lexa calls the curator of the Museum of Modern Art back in New York. She likes to pretend she never remembers his name.” Clarke rolled her eyes then looked at her wife.

 

“I don’t need to remember his name.” Lexa refuted like a petulant child.

 

“Dante Wallace was my boss for 3 years.” Clarke sighed at the familiarity of this conversation, they had argued about the man several times in the past. It looked like tonight wouldn’t be an exception.

 

“Something about him crept me out. Didn’t like the guy.” Lexa made exaggerated shivers and Clarke shook her head at her wife’s antics. Elyza and Alicia spared a glance at each other and returned knowing smirks, having their own silent conversation.

 

“You say that because you argued over the take on “Art for art’s sake” in writing and painting during the Symbolism movement and couldn’t agree.”

 

“He called me a wannabe bohemian who got lost in translation!” Lexa harrumphed.

 

“Alright alright girls. Let’s talk about something else.” Alicia said, both palms up, hovering over the table. She continued with a playful lighter tone, pretending to not be aware of her partner’s plans. “Hey babe, I’ve heard that you might fly to LA to start on a new project about zombies.”

 

Clarke and Lexa gawked at Elyza’s supposed-to-stay-secret news. Elyza couldn’t hide a thing from the girls knowing their nerd side. Clarke had almost fainted when Elyza had said she would work on the new Star Wars film and would bring her on set. Elyza had now been called to work on a project for AMC.

 

“Yeah. Before I met this one,” She pointed towards Alicia with her thumb, “and moved to London, I was working with the studio that produces The Walking Dead. They’re talking about making a companion show and they called me.”

 

Lexa, being a closeted zombie nerd, perked at that and it derived to yet another argument about who was the most badass: Alice from Resident Evil or 'look at the flowers' Carol?

The night went on with a few more discussions that avoided any form of confrontation about previous bosses or badass women, when Alicia spurted a question that took both Clarke and Lexa aback, yet put wide smiles on their face.

 

“By the way, we’ve known each other for years and I don’t think I ever heard the story of how you two met.”

 

“Do you want the long or abridged version?” Clarke asked.

 

“Knowing you two, I want the long version. That’s where the most interesting things are happening.” Elyza answered with mischief.

 

“Ok. Well, where do we start?” Lexa thought for a moment, looking at her wife.

 

“I guess the beginning will do?” Clarke shrugged.

 

“Once upon a time there was a girl in a library…” Lexa started.

 

“You’re such a dork.” Clarke shook her head.

 

* * *

 

Alexandria “Lexa” Jane Woods.

 

_“Jane?” Alicia laughed._

 

_“Yes, my mother loves Jane Campion. Can I?”_

 

_“Sorry.” Alicia apologized sheepishly._

 

Alexandria “Lexa” Jane Woods was born and raised in Brooklyn by an Italian/Dutch mother and an Australian father. Her father left when she was 5 and her mother remarried when she was 9, moving in a new block area, gaining a stepsister in Anya, 11 at the time, and a new friend, Bellamy, 10. And yes, ok, his little sister - Octavia, though quite annoying - was part of the welcomed lot.

 

Lexa was an introverted child, quiet, studious. Socially, she grew up as a wallflower till high school, where the influence of the infernal trio (they liked to push her buttons but she loved them to the moon and back) finally bore its fruits and Lexa got out of her shell to embrace the beautiful butterfly she’d always been on the inside. And maybe, getting out of her closet with the help of a gorgeous brunette had a lot of weight in her metamorphosis. Costia was Lexa’s big first love, the kind you were supposed to gush about all your life. You met in high school, made it through college, got married and lived happily ever after. Well, they had at least the high school part right.

Costia didn’t really understand Lexa’s writing aspirations despite her total support at the beginning. But when Lexa went to college to further that calling, Costia realized how serious she was with her pursue of becoming a published writer and dumped her. Dating a future starving author wasn’t in the plans of the wannabe big shot lawyer. As it turned out, Costia was a tad shallow.

 

Lexa had never been the promiscuous type, the complete opposite actually, since she could count with one finger her relationships. But ever since the break up. Lexa lived to the soundtrack of Blood Red shoe’s _Heartsink_ song and any angry punk rock groups along with Azelia Banks’ _212_. Lexa was heartbroken and angry. She wanted the world to know so she adopted a cold bitchy New Yorker attitude when out socializing which, the more she said girls to fuck off, the more they came to her like bees to honey. It was like she was having her teenagehood crisis and sexual awakening at the same time after her cheerios had been peed on. Bad combo.

But Lexa didn’t care. She capitalized on her dark aura, the one you could see in people who grew up in bustling big cities – determined, focused, having no fucks to give – and her newly elaborate dapper look, to fuck and numb the pain. _Flawless_ became her anthem every time she stepped out of her home, even when she came back mid-morning the next day smelling like stale booze and residue of sex.

 

_“Oooh bad girl Lexa, juicy!”_

_“I’m glad Clarke didn’t get to meet this version of me, I’m really not proud of it.”_

_“You were hurt babe, it’s okay.”_

_“Back to the story.”_

_“Yes please.”_

 

When Anya, Bellamy and Octavia got fed up with this despicable version of Lexa, her unhealthy nightly new habits, her neglect of college, family and friends, they intervened and Lexa had never been so frightened and ashamed. The next day, she went to the office of foreign studies and took all the documentation that was given to her about applying to the exchange program. If Lexa needed to get back on the right track, she needed one drastic change of scenery.

Lexa convinced her mother that going abroad for a year wasn’t primarily to forget about her break up and her momentarily bad attitude. She liked American lit but she loved European works (JK Rowling was her guilty pleasure). Lexa made a case about opportunities and gaining more credit, which wasn’t untrue. Anyway, Lexa had her fresh start and seminars she looked forward to. Win-win.

 

That was how she found herself, single and 20, on the tarmac of Shannon Airport in Ireland with her sister and best friend, Octavia being unable to make a year transfer as a soccer scholarship player. She protested at first when they wanted to tag along but she was now glad to have them by her side as she stepped outside and breathed in the air of the foreign land.

 

“Welcome to Ireland bitches!” Bellamy exclaimed.

 

“Bell, really?” Anya glared.

 

“What? O told me to say that on her behalf. And it’s exiting. Let me be.” Bellamy crossed his arms and the girls laughed at the man-child.

 

“Seriously An, tell me again why you let me sign up to study in the wettest country. We’ve barely landed and my hair is already a mess.” Lexa complained.

 

“At least you still have your dandy looks to be handsome.” Bellamy taunted. He had teased Lexa when they boarded. She had chosen the least comfortable outfit – skinny dark grey chino, black fitted blouse and midnight blue jacket with brown leather derby. Not what he would have chosen for a 10-hour-flight.

 

“Shut up.” Lexa pouted. In retrospect, she should have gone with a beanie, jeans, tightly knitted wool polo and her favorite pair of Converse. But she was too proud to admit it.

 

“Don’t worry, girls don’t fall into your bed for your shiny locks.” Anya chimed in with a wink.

 

“I so hate you both right now.” Lexa growled.

 

“Love you too.” Anya and Bellamy shouted at the same time before giving in to a group hug. This Irish year began with a good start as they got in their rented car with wide smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke Eleanor Griffin was your typical LA…

 

_“And you have nothing to say about Clarke’s middle name?”_

_“It’s cute so no. Don’t be jealous. Now shush.”_

 

Clarke Eleanor Griffin was your typical LA girl with milky sun kissed skin and glowing blonde hair, laid back, cruising and surfing along the coast with the Yeah Yeah Yeahs and Blink 182 blasting from her headphones. She was an OC girl from birth with an engineer turned CEO and a doctor for parents. Her father had developed a humanitarian software company called the City of Light that developed AI programs to facilitate life in third world countries. Her mother was the chief of trauma surgery at the nearest hospital.

Clarke was an only child – if you didn’t take into account her best friend/brother from another mother, Wells, whom she had known all her life - cherished and provided with everything a girl with money could have but she wasn’t spoiled. In fact she hated being called a rich brat. She never relied on her privileged life to get her way. She worked hard and painted passionately.

Clarke had always loved art. Ever since she stepped in a museum with her father when she was 6, she knew she wanted to be in that world.

Clarke loved both her parents with all her heart but she truly had a special connection with her father. But it all vanished when he was killed by a stray bullet as he walked in the wrong place at the wrong time, with a teen Clarke as the helpless witness of the whole tragedy.

On his deathbed, her father made her promise not to give up under the weight of grief and not to be afraid to live life to its fullest. Clarke not only kept her promise but doubled her effort to graduate with honors and receive letters of acceptance from the best Art schools in the country.

 

At the beginning of her freshman year, she met a guy named Finn. Six months later, she met his other girlfriend, Raven, and another girl on the side. Clarke and Raven could have gone all Brandy and Monica’s _the boy is mine_ over the douche but both girls decided to bond over their misery to kick his sorry excuse of an ass off campus and out of their life. Kelis was right when she sang ‘ _You might trick me once. I won’t let you trick me twice_.’ So the girls stuck together (Raven studied mechanical engineering at the neighboring university) and rocked their newly found single status with Frat parties and casual sex, each being the other’s wing woman. Clarke even became an honorary frat boy when she managed to snatch and score the top 3 female trophies from the Zeta’s little black book. Clarke sure did enjoy her second year of college.

 

_“So Lexa was a womanizer and Clarke was a player.”_

_“So much sin.”_

_“What can I say? Love is not weakness and I had plenty to give in college. I just had to find the right person to focus it all on.”_

_“Awww, such a sap.”_

_“I’m only a sap for my people.”_

_“That’s why…you’re you.”_

_“Love you too hodnes.”_

 

When she had first applied to her top choice Art school (Yale), she had been told that studying abroad was now part of the curriculum, something about spectrum and horizons. Clarke hadn’t listened much after ‘abroad’.

 

Clarke had always wanted to go to France to spend her time sketching in the Louvre and Quai d’Orsay but unfortunately her university didn’t have any partnership with the Sorbonne her chosen year (or any other renown Parisian universities that provided the Art classes she needed) so she took what was given to her. She could have gone to Rome but Clarke sucked at foreign languages, when they were not made up. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t use her holidays to visit those countries. She would never be so close again, might as well make the most of it.

When Ireland was brought up, she was intrigued. Yes Ireland had museums but Galway didn’t strike her as a specifically artsy city. What sold her were the landscapes of the country. So much green and space and history, she could already see herself putting those sights to canvas and dive in the culture.

 

"Well Dorothy, we are definitely not in Kansas anymore." Raven exclaimed as they stepped out in the drizzling Irish weather.

 

"You sure you're up for the amount of rain tin can?" Clarke teased as she bumped her duffle bag to Raven's 'this prototype is the shit' new leg brace.

 

“I have a feeling this year is going to be awesome. This baby doesn't rust. I'm tin can 2.0! Besides, pubs will keep me warm.” Raven grinned as she threw her arms in the air to stretch her back.

 

“Rae, I’m here to study and paint, not to make every day St Patrick’s.” Clarke really wanted to make a stand here. She didn’t want to flank her year because she was too busy dancing a jig on the counter of the local pub.

 

“Griff, Griffster, Clarkey, FBC… you _can_ do both!” Raven said with a glint in her eyes as she grabbed Clarke’s shoulders to show her determination.

 

“I hate those nicknames. Besides, even Jasper agreed that we shouldn’t follow the Irish when drinking. Jasper! Moonshine Jasper said that!” Clarke tried. She really did.

 

“Yeah well, Jasper is a wuss. This girl,” Raven pointed at herself with her thumbs, “is not going to hold back and let herself be dunk under the table by a leprechaun. I have a reputation to uphold. So do you.”

 

“You know you’re trouble right?” Clarke laughed, as she knew she couldn’t win this one.

 

“That’s why you love me.” Raven beamed and winked.

 

“We should get going. Wells has arrived and he’s waiting for us at the entrance of the parking lot.” Clarke grunted as she grabbed all her bags.

 

“One week here and chess boy has already figured this country out.” Raven huffed as she did the same.

 

“Jealous?” Clarke taunted as she turned to Raven.

 

“Never.” Raven smirked as they exited the terminal's porch.

 

* * *

 

Lexa had found out pretty quickly that working at home wasn’t even an option. She lived in Dun Nà Coiribe, an area in northwest Galway that mostly housed all the American students for the academic year. It was a good 10 minute walk past the bridge to the University, which was perfect for her back and forth trips to the library.

Lexa shared a flat with Bellamy, a German girl named Julia and an Irish guy named Rory. Because she was postgrad law, Anya had been assigned another flat with two pre-law girls named Emori and Tris. She wasn’t far, the next street over.

 

It was an understatement to say that they all wanted to live the full Irish experience. Their housing area resembled a Spring Break resort every evening.

So if Lexa wanted some peace and quiet to have her assignments done properly, she had to seek refuge in Hardiman library.

It was strategically situated at the heart of the campus, in the middle of the buildings where she had her courses and above the bookshop and two of the many restaurants the university provided, including her favorite one. The library was the perfect place.

She had made herself at home in a corner of the art and literature floor, by the bay window that oversaw the lawn. She had placed herself so that she could daydream looking outside or have an eye on the rest of the students that came and went. Computers across the room and vending machines in the space near the staircase were also in view. A few feet from her, half hidden by a shelf of books were a set of chairs and a couch to lounge. It was where she saw her for the first time, just a glimpse of a melodious giggling resonating from a gorgeous profile with blonde hair. It was enough for Lexa to be enraptured.

 

Once Lexa determined that the girl tended to come back at the exact same spot - just like her - the third time she saw her, she decided she wouldn’t change her habits despite the annoying sleaze that leered her way one time too many. If she had to endure such a daft excuse of a human being to see the girl then that was what exactly Lexa would do.

The day she arrived earlier than usual to secure a bigger space around herself and send the guy a few seats away, she was very much disappointed to see that a loud obnoxious group had taken residence at her favorite blonde’s spot. If the douchebag had retreated even further than her ‘do not dare disturb me’ zone, surely it had nothing to do with her sour mood or the scold she sported her entire study time or the glare that screamed ‘death by a thousand cuts’ if someone even thought of coming near her. Though Lexa shouldn’t react that way, she didn’t even know the girl.

 

Lexa wasn’t a stalker but she found her heart making excuses with her mind to come up with ways to catch glimpses of the blonde; a book on the shelf near the lounge area that had nothing to do with her studies, pretending to go to the computer to pass by her and then see her at a better angle, try to time fictitious visits to the restroom to ‘accidentally’ bump into her and engage in awkward apologies… Least to say, Lexa spent half her time memorizing her fair complexion, subtle curves, ample bosom, pouty lips, cleft chin and the bluest of eyes instead of focusing on Gothic literature and Creative Writing.

Despite her past year of brazen flirting, she found herself at a loss. She didn’t know why she felt so disarmed in the face of such ethereal beauty. She used to make such creatures beg her to take them back at hers or their place for a good ‘fuck and ditch’ night. Lexa knew that she wasn’t that girl anymore but she was still supposed to have game. Lurking around made her feel like she was in bad teen vampire movie. She hated those.

 

_“Awww, the Great Commander vanquished by the mighty beauty of Wanheda.”_

_“Like you were any better when you two met.”_

_“I saw Alicia on the ground. I helped her up. I made her swoon and asked her on a date right then. That easy.”_

_“Elyza, you used a lame Australian pick up line. I took pity.”_

_“Whatever, I still got the girl.”_

_“Hum.”_

_“Yeah yeah, go on.”_

 

She suspected the girl was also American from her clothes and belongings, studying art from the books and paint stains. But Lexa couldn’t be sure of anything since she had never seen the girl around her housing area, campus or heard her talk. For all she knew, the mysterious girl could be from space. Though her guts told her they were from the same country. Lexa didn’t even know why she cared so much; it was not like they would be anything but passing strangers in the low-lit library. They only existed in the same space a few hours a week with the blonde not knowing the other was even there, or so Lexa thought.

 

One day, Lexa chose to push her luck and ventured after the blonde thinking she would make their paths cross at the vending machine. When Lexa arrived, coins in hand, there was no blonde in sight. Lexa shook her head and sighed, picking a bottle of water for her troubles. Back at her desk, she was surprised to see a bag of her favorite chips sitting on her notes. Confused, Lexa looked around and her eyes rested on the blonde who was back on the couch, as concentrated on her books as she was before this whole thing, like she never left her seat in the first place. What Lexa failed to see was the almost unnoticeable smirk at the corner of said blonde’s lips.

 

Clarke had sought the library a month in her studies after realizing that she would procrastinate too much once at home, that or she would not make it 5 minutes inside before her friends and her 2 Irish housemates (Aisling and Fintan) would drag her out for whatever reason. When you lived with 4 people, there was always a reason, especially when one of these people was Raven.

Clarke, Raven and Wells had chosen to stick together and get an independent housing via the student website. They had found a nice house in the Newcastle area, northeast of the city. It was within walking distance of the University and the city. It was less expensive than the student accommodations they were presented with and still didn’t miss all the fun. Raven wasn’t kidding when she wanted her to do both so Clarke added library study time to her personal curriculum to have at least the minimum required done before hitting house parties, pubs, clubs or events organized by the International Student Society which committee she forced them all to join – free booze, various reductions and it looked good on their applications. Yes, Clarke was still studious while embracing the madness.

 

She had reached the third floor dedicated to Art studies and didn’t linger much on looking for a place; she needed natural light and somewhere comfortable. Desk chairs were too stiff and she didn’t want to be crowded by a table. Right when she resigned herself to situate herself on the ground in an aisle, she saw the lounge area and smiled at her luck. Her smile widened when she sat and, looking around, saw the brunette she had seen once at the bookstore so enthralled by the book she was engulfed in that she missed Clarke staring unabashedly at her.

When Clarke caught on the brunette’s attempts to look at her and approach her, she went on like she didn’t notice a thing, simply displaying more clearly her books and leaving some of the paint stains on her hands. Clarke wanted to see how far she could push the other girl before she had to make a move herself. She hadn’t planned on disappearing at the vending machine but she really did quite enjoy the resourcefulness of the brunette. Clarke looked on and saw her sigh as she pushed a button for water. Knowing the brunette liked the same flavor of chips as herself, Clarke made a mad dash to her coat, grabbed the bag she had bought for her break from the side pocket and quickly went to leave it on the girl’s notes. She really wanted to see if that incentive would push the gorgeous brunette with the breathtaking green eyes to make some kind of direct move.

Clarke went back to her seat as fast as she could when she caught glimpse of long wavy hair coming from the vending machine. Clarke was short breathed from the close call and excitement. She could see from the corner of her eye the girl looking around in confusion before zeroing on her. She remained poised on the outside, feigning being concentrated on her books, while her heart was thudding loudly in her chest.

Clarke repeated the process a couple more times before fate intervened.

 

_“Wait why am I only hearing about this now?”_

_“I thought you knew.”_

_“You're the one who left me the bags of chips."_

 

_"You're the one who ate them."_

 

_"That was you all this time? I thought that was the douchebag that couldn’t get a hint. That’s why I never said anything about it.”_

_“Yes, it was me. Since we met differently, I didn't feel the need to bring it up either. I mean, you never came to talk to me then so...”_

_“I was so blind.”_

_“That you were. If it weren’t for Bellamy, I think you would have stayed oblivious and been gifted with more salt and vinegar chips.”_

_“Bellamy, as in best-friend Bellamy?”_

_“That would be the one.”_

_“He’s part of our ‘finally coming together’ story. It’s quite funny, tragic but funny.”_

_“Do tell.”_

_“I was about to.”_

_“Then please proceed.”_

 

* * *

 

Bellamy and Lexa were sat at the terrace above Jaha coffee shop. It was on the esplanade that linked the three main buildings they had their courses in. They had just finished their seminar on Irish history and had decided to indulge in caffeinated beverages before heading to their separate next class. The weather was crisp with the wind blowing here and there, but it was a rainless day. They were so few and far between lately that any lull with the clouds was an opportunity to be outside and enjoy the fresh air.

So here they were, huddled in warm clothes, cupping their Styrofoam mugs to try and absorb the heat with their hands to spread it to the rest of their body. They talked about what they just learned, what were their plans for the evening…small talks and little nothings until it drifted towards Anya seemingly having met a girl at a club the other night. One thing leading to another and Bellamy was gushing about a girl he’s been uncharacteristically shy to approach.

 

“Ok Lex, you gotta help a guy out.” Bellamy said as he put his two hands flat on the table, fingers spread and jittery, in front of her.

 

“What do you need?” Lexa asked suspiciously.

 

“A favor.” Bellamy answered sheepishly.

 

“What kind of favor?” Lexa inquired playing coy though she had guessed where this was going the moment he opened his mouth about the girl.

 

“The Wingman…woman kind.” He corrected.

 

“What do I get out of this?” Lexa wanted to negotiate a trade.

 

“…My eternal gratitude?” Bellamy batted his lashes in a fake innocent act. But Lexa wouldn’t bite so easily. She’d been there in the past.

 

“And?” Lexa pushed.

 

“Come on Lex, it’s me!” Bellamy groaned.

 

“…” Lexa just looked at him blankly.

 

“Ok. You can pull the Bell card anytime, anywhere, for anything for the rest of the month.” Bellamy reluctantly relented. He knew Lexa could be quite the little shit when she put her mind to it, especially with favors of the romantic kind. Gina had run the other way when Lexa had abused the Bell card one day. Though he knew it was during her disorientated ‘slut’ phase, he still held a slight grudge about a minor incident with Lexa hitting on Gina in her drunken state. She had profusely apologized afterwards but the sting was there now that he was re-ashing the ‘Bell card’.

 

“3 months.” Lexa offered.

 

“No way. 1.” Bellamy countered.

 

“2.” Lexa bargained.

 

“Deal.” He agreed and they shook hands.

 

“Who is it?” Lexa enquired with curiosity now that the terms of payment were settled.

 

“A girl from my European History class. She’s beautiful and witty and…oh god she’s coming this way.” His eyes widened as the object of his fluttering affection came into view.

 

“Where?” Lexa asked low, not changing her slouched position.

 

Bellamy slightly shifted his feet to scoot and seat at Lexa’s side so she would change her stance as well and they would both present their profile to the coming girl without making it obvious. It was far more discreet than Lexa bluntly turning around to look at the girl Bellamy was blushing over. Bellamy gave a faint glance and nod in the direction he saw her coming. When Lexa raised her eyebrows, he rolled his eyes, brought casually one hand to his torso and pointed at the girl with his finger, finishing his gesture by scratching his upper torso like he always intended to do so. Lexa shook her head at his prepubescent nervousness and turned her head, pretending to rearrange her wild mane. Since when did they act like high schoolers?

When she saw the girl who had stopped a good distance from them to talk with a group of people, Lexa’s smile faltered. She looked back several times between the group and Bellamy to be sure she was the one he was staring at from the corner of his eye. When there was no doubt she had deduced well, her stomach dropped. The bouncing head of golden hair that was currently laughing, whom Bellamy needed help with, was the mysterious blue-eyed beauty from the library; the girl Lexa had been secretly crushing on for the past month. This was a disaster in the making.

 

**…TBC**

 

_For the wait, here’s a sneak peek of what’s more to come. Enjoy!_

 

 

Rooftop Halloween Party.

 

“Who you gonna call hot stuff?” Anya smirked.

 

“I ain’t afraid of no ghost.” Raven replied, just as smug.

 

“Glad you know your references. So, who are you supposed to be?”

 

“I’m not the Keymaster for sure.”

 

“No but seriously.”

 

“I’m Data.”

 

“Come again.”

 

Raven and Clarke looked at each other before exclaiming together, “That’s what she said.” They high-fived in a fit of laughter.

 

“Wow, real mature. If not Clarke or Lex, I thought at least my girlfriend would spare me.”

 

“Nah, not a chance babe.” Raven gave a quick kiss to Anya’s cheek.

 

“Ha ha, come on An, you gotta admit it was funny. You set yourself on your own for this one.” Lexa nudged her sister.

 

“Yeah yeah.” Anya dismissed quickly.

 

“So, who?”

 

“Data. Inventor extraordinaire. Genius resident of Astoria. My one true hero.”

 

“I have no idea who that is.”

 

“Anya, it’s the movie we are about to watch, that I must have seen a hundred times.”

 

“Right.”

 

“OMG, you really don’t know, do you?"

 

"You’ve really never seen The Goonies?”

 

“…No?”

 

“You’ve missed your moviducation.”

 

“How are we sisters again?”

 

“Stop it with the dramatics.”

 

“And here you were talking about references. I’m disappointed.” Raven clutched at her chest in mock hurt.

 

“Enough about me already. What about you two? Who are you dressed as?”

 

“Zombie hunter.” Clarke didn’t say more. Raven knew that Zombie hunter was her go-to Halloween costume. She was too lazy to think of something different every year and she really dug the savage undead killer look, like some loner renegade who would ride a bike and rescue hot brunettes in distress.

 

Lexa pursed her lips when the eyes turned from her girlfriend to her, sensing the laughter bubbling in their friends’ chest already. Clarke had warned her but as always she had offered her support no matter her decision.

 

“Lex?”

 

Lexa took a deep breath and talk in her exhale. “Abadasssquid.”

 

“A what?”

 

“A badass squid.”

 

“Yeah I heard you the first time but, hmmm…”

 

“Why? How in the hell did you come up with that idea?”

 

“Guys, lay off. She’s dressed. She’s here. Be good.” Clarke tried to ease their friends. Even though, Lexa’s choice was borderline questionable, she couldn’t find an ounce of judgment in herself. Lexa was just too adorable when she nerded out. She could have worn anything and Clarke would have still found her as hot and desirable as ever. Though, if she had to be honest, a fake scar and an eye patch didn’t make a squid badass, even less with the blush Lexa had crawling up her neck. But she had been too cute in her attempt to make it a costume not to find it all endearing.

 

“Points for the effort alright but…seafood? Raven raised her eyebrows with a snort.

 

“They’re cute and sneaky. I’m a sexy badass squid.” Lexa defended, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“That you are.” Clarke backed her up, encircling her waist and kissing her on the cheek, patting her arm in support.

 

“Awww, your cuteness makes me sick.” Anya pretended to gag with a finger to her mouth.

 

“Seasick?” Raven asked, failing to contain the laughter that had been bubbling in her chest.

 

“Oh dear Jesus, I just love squids alright. And mockery is not the product…” Lexa started as a last attempt to justify herself when Anya cut her off.

 

“…of a strong mind. Ok Ursula.” Anya said in mock surrender.

 

“Shut it An.” Clarke said while punching her girlfriend’s sister’s arm, who easily sidestepped so the hit only grazed her skin.

 

“Do it or the sea monster is going to steal your voice.” Raven chimed in.

 

“Argh you’re both impossible. Clarke!” Lexa let out an exaggerated whine to show her exasperation. She wasn’t particularly fond of Halloween, especially the dressing up part. The only costume she allowed on her body was a tailored three-piece or Clarke’s birthday suit.

 

Clarke took her hand and led them to the deckchairs that were waiting for them. Lexa had mumbled till the movie started, even more with the barely hidden snickers from Anya and Raven, who conceded at her creative choice of costume when they deduced she had pinpointed the theme of the movie – plenty of squids with pirates. Lexa had burrowed even more in her seat and had been brooding most of the movie, arguing that squids were underestimated and underappreciated, and she was not an underwater witch. To lighten her mood, Clarke had promised her her own private screening of ‘Under the sea’ in the aforementioned birthday suit once they got home.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ok so this whole story was supposed to be a one-shot, but I kinda got carried away, yeah ok a lot carried away. Because I didn't want to give a rushed half assed one-shot, I decided to stop there and tease you with the promise of a multi-chapter story (no more than 5 chapters, I think.)


End file.
